For You
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Horror drabble, Rated M just for the violence. Blaine would do anything for Kurt. Anything.


I feel like I need to explain myself.  
>So, the other night I was watching that movie, Orphan, on TV for the first time, which was AWESOME.<br>It got me to thinking about this story that I wrote about a million years ago. It was an original thing about this kid who was serial killer. Because I'm twisted like that.  
>And, being the insane Gleek that I am, I figured I could kind of transfer that to Glee somehow. And to Klaine somehow. So here we are.<p>

I really freaked myself out while writing this. Is that a good sign? I don't know.

Anyway, reviews would be nice :)

And clearly I don't own Glee, which is a good thing when you think about it.

* * *

><p><strong>For You<strong>

That familiar tingle of satisfaction was coursing through my veins, pulsing through me, that raw, fulfilling adrenaline that made me feel a little light-headed. My heart was still pounding, throwing itself against my ribcage, and I took a deep breath as I looked down at the body of the now late Dave Karofsky.

I don't understand what he was doing at Dalton anyway. As if the hateful closeted bully had any business in my school, or anywhere near Kurt. Especially Kurt. It was him that I did this for, all for him. That was why I did this. It was all to protect him. And that was why Karofsky was lying in a pool of his own blood right now. It was going to leave such an awful stain on the carpet, but that couldn't be helped.

I wasn't sure exactly how many times I'd stabbed the bastard. I'd gotten carried away, caught up in the moment, plunging my hunting knife into his rotten chest again and again, long after he'd stopped screaming. His blood was all over my hands and congealing on the knife I was still holding. It had splattered all over my face and on my uniform, which was a real shame because it was dry-clean only. That coppery smell filled my lungs, and I could taste it on my lips. I couldn't help but smile as I look down at that fucker's butchered body. If I could, I'd kill him again just for the sheer thrill of it. Maybe with something different the second time around, like a hammer. I could dash his useless brains out all over the common room floor... yeah, that would be fun.

I turned my head to the sound of sobbing coming from the corner. Kurt – _my_ Kurt – was pressed against the wall, his beautiful eyes wide and unblinking, and tears pouring down his rosy cheeks.

"Sweetheart," I said softly. "Why are you crying?"

He didn't answer, and when I took a step towards him he moved further away from me.

"Kurt, I really don't understand why you're so upset," I said with a nervous chuckle.

"He didn't do anything wrong..." he whispered, trembling. "He only came here to... to apologise to me..."

"Oh, please," I scoffed. "He tried to kiss you again."

"And I pushed him away!" he said. "He came here to make amends, Blaine! He came here to make things right and you... you..."

"He deserved it," I said simply.

He shook his head, covering his mouth and crying harder. I didn't understand. Why was Kurt reacting like this? Why wasn't he grateful for what I did for him? I took a few steps closer and he pressed himself even more into the wall, as if trying to pass right through it.

"Kurt, baby," I said, smiling. "I don't get what the big deal is. He deserved everything he got."

"No, he didn't," Kurt said in a small voice. "Karofsky did some terrible things, not just to me but to a lot of people, but he did not deserve to die."

"You should be happy," I insisted. "He's finally out of your life for good. You don't have to be scared anymore."

"But I am!" he cried. "I just... I just saw you _stab_ someone to death... so, funnily enough, I _am_ scared, Blaine. I'm scared of _you_."

That really hurt. The last thing I wanted was for my Kurt to be scared of me.

"I only did this to protect you," I said gently. "I did this because I love you, Kurt. And I refuse to let anybody hurt you. You shouldn't be afraid of me, sweetheart. It's anybody who dares to come between us, anybody who dares to try and lay a finger on you that should be afraid of me."

He shook his head again, edging even further away from me. "I can't be here... I can't be here anymore... I... I can't be near you anymore."

Suddenly I was furious. After everything I'd done for him, he was just going to push me away?

"I can't believe you," I said through gritted teeth. "I can't believe you're showing sympathy for that bastard! He made your life hell, he threatened you, and when I finally get rid of him for you, you say you can't be near me anymore? Where's the gratitude? I thought you loved me!"

"That was before all this," he said. "I loved you when I thought that I knew you. But I didn't know you at all. I would never have come near you if I'd known how crazy you really are."

"Don't call me crazy!" I yelled, pinning him up against the wall and holding the bloody knife to his throat.

I would have done it had it not been for the look in his eyes – those beautiful eyes that I was so in love with. I couldn't hurt him. There was no way I could ever hurt my Kurt.

"Oh my God, Kurt, I am so sorry," I said, stepping away from him. "I honestly don't know what came over me. I just... I don't like people calling me... _that_."

I felt so terrible. I couldn't believe I'd almost hurt him. He looked so scared. Some of the blood from my hands had smudged onto his face.

"Try to understand, sweetheart," I explained slowly. "I did this for you. Everything I do is for you. You're my whole world, Kurt. The love of my life. As long as you're safe and as long as I have you, then I'm happy. Everything will be okay."

He was shaking where he stood, even paler than usual. He wiped the tears from his cheeks, his eyes never leaving me.

"How?" he whispered.

"Well, first we'll have to get rid of the body," I said, strolling over to the body in question. "Simple enough, we just have to roll it up in the carpet and dump it in that little lake on the Dalton grounds. I've done it a bunch of times, it surprisingly easy. I'll need you to help me carry the fat fuck, of course. I'd never manage on my own, he's twice my size. Then once that's done we just have to give the place a good clean and we'll be golden."

I looked up at Kurt and smiled, but he was looking incredulously back at me.

"Come now, sweetheart," I chuckled. "I can't do this all by myself. I mean, I _could_, but it would take twice as long and the last time I carried a body by myself my back was killing me for a week. Totally messed up my dance moves when I was rehearsing with the Warblers, it was a nightmare. And besides, we have to cover our tracks. I may have done all the hard work, so to speak, but you're still an accomplice. If I get caught, you're going to go down with me and I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened, baby."

I put the knife down on the table and walked over to him, resting my hands on his hips. He flinched, but that was kind of understandable now since I'd nearly slit his throat earlier. I leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. He still looked afraid of me, but at least he'd stopped crying now.

"Remember, Kurt," I said. "I did all of this for you. I would do anything for you. Kill for you. Die for you. Anything. Because I love you so much, sweetheart, and don't you ever forget that."

He didn't say anything, just looked sadly into my eyes. He had to still love me after this, after everything that'd done for him. He'd get over the initial shock. He'd realise that what I'd done for him was for his protection and he'd thank me. I'd committed murder for him, for goodness sake. What was more romantic than that?

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers.<br>Also hope I didn't freak you all out too much :P

xxx


End file.
